Danganronpa: Heroes, Murderers and Innocents
by FunbariVoid
Summary: The titular and the main protagonists of the anime series Gintama, Blood Lad all gets trapped in Danganronpa
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Sakata Gintoki: the titular protagonist of Gintama a lazy and idiotic samurai that used to go on the great war between aliens and humans

Staz: A vampire who belongs to an upper class vampire race which is an official otaku that is obsessed with animes and manga especially humans that belongs to the gender of girls and womans.

Murderers: ?

Innocents: ?


	2. Chapter 2: The World needs 2 idiots

"Hey Staiz lets play some video games together" said Bell.

"Oh no thanks kind of guarding Fuyumi so she could not die anyways" said Staiz.

"Come on we all know that Fuymi will always be safe after all allot of peoples are on her site" said Bell.

When suddenly a flash went by and Staiz notice he is not in the demon world anymore.

"Huh where am I what is this place" Staiz looks around for a bit and then he saw.

"AAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Staiz.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted Gintoki.

"WHO ARE YOU" shouted both.

"KAMEKAMEKAMEHAAAAAA" Staiz uses the DBZ skill.

"HUH" Gintoki dodged and then it was a moment of silent.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW DID YOU MANAGE TO MASTER THAT POWER" shouted Gintoki.

"Huh power you mean the DBZ power"said Staiz.

"Yes for all my life I've been training allot to master the entire power of Saiyan race how did you manage to master it your younger than me" said Gintoki.

"First of all it was because I'm a vampire who belongs to an upper class vampire family second of all vampires have immortality they could live as long as they want idiot" said Staiz.

"Wait so where exactly are we" said Gintoki.

As they all turns around and saw a few students and some weird guys.

"Huh who are they" said Staz as he and Gintoki all looks towards a group of strange students.

"Huh wait are they even humans" said Staz.

"Hmmmm they dressed oddly the clothes I've never seen them before" said Gintoki.

"Uuuuh dude because you must come from Edo generations correct" said Staz.

"Oh yeah of course WAIT ARE WE TRAPPED IN AN ANIME" said Gintoki.

"YOUR NOT WRONG THIS ANIME IS NAMED DANGANRONPA AND ANIME THAT SHOWS US THE DARK SIDE OF KILL OR BE KILL" shouted Staz.

"Yes exactly although why isn't it One Piece" said Gintoki.

"Huh correct One Piece, Dragon Ball Z all of them are all cool you know" said Staz.

"Wait you also read One Piece and Dragon Ball Z" said Gintoki.

"Exactly I even read Naruto" said Staz

"REALLY THAT'S SO COOL" shouted Gintoki.

"What the hell are you two talking about but who are you exactly" said Naeg.

After all the events of Danganronpa now move on **Danganronpa 3**.

"Can't believe it this school is full of lies who could've knew just because of a damn stuffed animal but the entire world is in chaos" said Gintoki.

"Our lives were all peaceful but it was been disturb because of a stuffed animal what kinds of age is this anyways" said Staz.

"It's the age of war between hope and despair Staz although, After all the hell works on that assassination school we've finally got our freedom" said Gintoki.

"No it's not over Gintoki we haven't got home yet look around" said Staz.

Gintoki looks around and saw that he is not back at Edo yet.

"DAMN IT DON'T TELL ME WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO SETTLE THIS IN SEASON 3 BUT WHERE THE HECK IS SEASON 2 ANYWAYS" shouted Gintoki.

"Forget about it where are the others anyways" said Staz.

"We must have gotten out late and they've gotten out first I think someone just rescue them" said Gintoki.

"But who? And where are they even taking our friends?" said Staz.

"No matter first lets go and see if there is anything that we could used to survive this world first" said GIntoki as he walks with Staz when suddenly an helicopter landed on here.

"Huh is that a helicopter" said Staz.

"Staz don't let your guard down remember what the stuffed animal said this world is currently being invade by despair and thru the looks on the cameras then the despair side is taking over the world in 70%" said Gintoki.

"Right lets just hide our weapons first and wait for answers" said Staz.

"Right" said Gintoki as he hide his sword.

The helicopter was actually on the hope side so Gintoki and Staz were been sent to the resistance side.

"So who are they" said the man.

"Sakata Gintoki a high level of samurai spirit" said Gin.

"Staz Charlie Blood a high class and level vampire" said Staz.

"Hmmm are you with him" said the man that has a head of a bull.

"Who you mean Naeg yes why?" said Gintoki


End file.
